10 29
by AliuIce0814
Summary: All people are connected through birth and death. Maybe Joss and Claudia's bond is especially strong because they are linked by both. A birth/death-day present for Claudia, with love.


I used 10.29 as Claudia's birthday because it's somewhere near that.

_Happy Birthday To You_

_Happy Birthday To You_

_Happy Birthday Dear Claudia and Josslyn..._

_Happy Birthday To You!_

* * *

10.29.14: The Graveyard

They visited B.J.'s grave every year at the same time, Hallowe'en, when the crisp golden leaves carpeted the cemetery ground. Carly's children never understood the significance of this long-gone girl; reluctantly, Carly let them run free while she comforted Bobbie.

"Mommy! Mommy! I got a twin! Her birthday's October 29!"

Carly turned in surprise. "What, baby?" she asked Josslyn curiously.

"Look!"

When she did, Carly was almost sick which horror. Since when did that she-witch have a gravestone? "Joss, get away from there."

Joss scowled impatiently, then sang: "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Claudia…"

* * *

10.29.16: Art Class

"That's a pretty picture, Josslyn! Is it for your birthday?"

Joss nodded at her teacher. "I'm seven! My party's tonight!"

"That's fun." The teacher pointed at the shadowy woman Josslyn had drawn. "Who's that?"

"My twin, or at least, that's what I call her. Her grave's by B.J.'s. We have the same birthday!"

The teacher smiled. "Oh, I see. So what's this twin's name?"

"Claudia! Claudia Antonia Zacchara! Isn't that a beautiful name?" Joss asked eagerly.

At that, her teacher paled. "I—Keep drawing."

Joss frowned as her teacher ran off. She whispered, "Claudia, why is everyone scared of you?"

* * *

10.29.19: Prayers

"Michael, do you care _who_ I pray for?"

With an affectionate smirk, Michael ruffled his sister's hair. "It's your prayer. I can't tell you what to say. Just don't pray for Morgan to break his wrist in baseball or something!"

"Hey! I'm not that mean! God wouldn't listen, anyway." Joss sighed. "Okay, ready:

"God, please take face of my awesome but psychotic family. Get Michael a girlfriend for once, okay, and _don't_ let Morgan break his wrist."

"Oh! Tell Claudia I say 'happy birthday' and that she rocks—What?"

Michael cleared his throat. "Tell her I'm sorry."

_Huh?_

"Amen."

"…Amen!"

* * *

10.29.20: Understanding

Joss understood now. Claudia was evil, a mob princess, a kidnapper, a murderer—or was she?

"Why?" she whispered to the grave. "Why did you do that to Mom and me? But you can't really be evil! You saved me! You delivered me! I don't understand!

"Why did Michael kill you? Does that make him evil, too? But you aren't evil! You're my twin! I don't get it! Michael's good! You're good, weren't you? Claudia, I'm so confused!

"Did you kidnap me because you wanted to be my mommy?"

Joss sighed. "You know, Claudia, I wish Mom wouldn't hate you."

* * *

10.29.22: Candle

Joss rocked the eighth-grade dance in scarlet and black. Once all the other kids headed home, she slipped out the back door and up to the church.

Someone else had already lit a candle. "Mr. Zacchara?"

"Hey, Josslyn." Johnny half-smiled at her. Joss blushed nervously and carefully lit her candle. "Who's that for?"

"Same person as yours is." _Hail Mary, full of grace…_

"Your mom knows you're here?"

Joss snorted. "What do you think, John? No. Did Claudia love me?"

"Uh...I—I know she loved her baby. Why?"

"If she'd taken me…Claudia would be my mom. She's part of me."

* * *

10.29.23: Boots

The photograph, by some quirk of fate, floated to Josslyn. She caught it one-handed and gazed into Claudia's face. "What the—"

To Joss's shock, the alleyway Dumpster was full of boxes labeled 'Claudia's junk.' Movies…photos…magazines…clothes…

"Claudia, your shoes rock!" Josslyn gasped as she pulled out a pair of black stiletto boots. "Can I keep them?"

With her legs ensconced in high-heeled leather, Joss sifted through the photographs. One caught her eyes: a faded ultrasound with Lucas John Corinthos scrawled across the top. Joss flinched. "I'm so sorry, Claudia."

"Whose boots?" Jax asked later.

"Oh, Claudia let me borrow them!"

* * *

10.29.25: Sweet Sixteen

"Black? You sure, honey?"

"Positive. Make sure you get the roots, too!"

No one would be home for hours, so Josslyn took advantage of her good fortune and did some shopping. Birthday money was meant to be spent.

"Okay, honey, how you like that?"

"Oh, wow." Joss shook her glossy black locks experimentally. "I love it! Thanks!"

Now onto the consignment store. In her photos, Claudia always wore black and red. Black tank top. Red stilettos. Black jeggings. Joss slipped into the clothes like a second skin.

One thing left: "Ink it on my arm. 'Claudia'. For my—best friend."

* * *

10.29.27: Legally Blonde

_Claudia,_

_ Today I'm legal, and you're legal many times over. I'm at PCU now studying medicine because, with our brothers in town, the hospital needs more doctors. _

_ I'm not so crazy about stealing your clothes anymore. I did wear out those boots, though. I'm still searching for a new pair._

_ Mom hates you, but I pray someday she'll understand. I know you did awful things, but Michael commits crimes all the time! That's life in Port Charles._

_ You only tried to take me because you hurt—and you wanted someone to love. Know what? _I_ love _you_._

_ Your girl,_

_ Josslyn _

_

* * *

_R.I.P., Claudia

~Icey, a rabid Claudia fan!


End file.
